


And...Action!

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [143]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared, Bottom Jared, Director Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Director Jensen and actor Jared (bottom Jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And...Action!

**Prompt** : Director Jensen and actor Jared (bottom Jared)

 

Jensen yelled, “Cut!” once more. Jared looked smug, like he didn’t care this was the fifth time he’d screwed up the line. It was a very simple line, too, and Jensen was starting to think that he was fucking it up on purpose. But time really was money, and the longer Jared flubbed this up, the more money they had to spend keeping up this production. “Padalecki, can I talk to you, please?”

The rest of the people around set dispersed while Jensen dragged Jared into the nearest trailer and locked the door. “Why are you fucking around? I have a really important celebration after this. So seriously, why are you making everything so difficult?"  
Jared batted his eyelashes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why do you always have to be so frustrating?” Jensen muttered. “Can you please get this shit done? I don’t know how anyone puts up with you.”

“I’ve been told it’s my glowing personality and tight ass.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “Do _you_ like my ass, Mr. Director?”

Jensen flushed. “Get on the set, Padalecki. No more screwing around.”

Jared winked. “No promises.”

“I can’t believe your agent convinced me to give you this audition,” Jensen huffed. “If I’d known you weren’t going to take it seriously, I might have chosen someone else.”  
Jared pouted. “I’m sorry, Jen. You know I just like having fun.”

“Okay, one—only my boyfriend calls me Jen. Second—I love it when my actors have fun,” Jensen insisted. “I just also really want to get this done. It’s giving me a headache.”

Jared smiled. “Come on, Jense. Loosen up a little.”

Jensen glared. “You are a pain in my ass, you know that?”

Jared winked. “Oh, I know.” He stepped into Jensen’s space. “Now let me ask _you_ a question, Mr. Director. Do _you_ want to be a pain in _my_ ass?”

“That’s your best pickup line?” Jensen murmured, sounding more confident than he was. “’Do you want to be a pain in my ass?’ That’s what you come up with?”

Jared shrugged. “Usually I never have to use pickup lines. People have a tendency to want to fuck me whenever I breathe.”

“Idiots.” Jensen found himself drawn to the movie star, however. “You think you’re so great don’t you?”

Jared smirked. “I do, actually. And I think you do, too. At least, your body does.”

Jared was right; Jensen’s treacherous dick had started to plump up and his blood heated up with arousal. He would really love to bend Padalecki over and pound his ass into behaving. It would be extremely hot and Jensen might be able to work off some of the stress that he’d been feeling—mainly caused by Jared and his antics. “That doesn’t mean I want to have sex.”

“Of course not,” Jared agreed. “But my ass is right here, waiting and ready for you to fuck. Are you really going to turn down this opportunity?”  
Jensen wanted to say yes just to spite Jared, but he really did want to have sex with him. “Drop your pants and turn around.”

“Yes, Mr. Director,” Jared purred. He easily followed Jensen’s requests and he took a minute to enjoy Padalecki’s body. Yes, he was an arrogant asshole who liked looking in a mirror too much, but _damn_ his ass was spectacular. His broad shoulders connected muscled arms to a smooth, tan back. The muscle filed down into a trim waist and well defined hip bones. Jensen stroked his fingers across Jared’s body lightly and the star shuddered. “Come on, Ackles, fuck me!”

Jensen didn’t take orders from his stars, but Jared’s plan was enticing. He rummaged around in the trailer before finding a bottle of lube. He took a second to question why it was in there, but then disregarded it for sliding a condom on and pressing lube-slick fingers into Jared’s ass. “Gonna give it to you good, Padalecki.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared panted. “Want you so bad. You’re so sexy when you’re directing, all commanding and powerful. Makes me want to roll over for you right then and there.”

“I see you biting your lip and batting your eyelashes,” Jensen groaned, pushing his cock inside Jared. “You little tease.”

“Yeah,” Jared groaned. “Come on, I want it!”

Jensen started to fuck Jared slowly. He wanted Jared to enjoy every second, to see his face contort with ecstasy. On his thrusts inside he hit his prostate and listened to Jared’s breathless moans. “Does it feel good?”  
“Yeah,” Jared moaned. “Really good. Oh, keep it up Jensen! Don’t stop!”

“Don’t worry,” Jensen gritted. He was starting to sweat and his thighs ached from the effort of fucking Jared, but he felt so good and tight around Jensen’s cock. The little mewls and whimpers he was letting out while Jensen pounded his prostate added to his arousal and soon he felt like he was going to come. He probably hadn’t come that quickly since he was a teenager, and held off so Padalecki wouldn’t have any more ammunition against him.

Jared’s cock was leaking precome and Jensen reached a hand around to stroke his dick. It was proportional to the owner of said dick, thick and long with full balls. Jensen would have plenty of jerk-off material for the next few days. “Oh, oh, fuck, Jared! You’re so good, you feel so good!”

Jared babbled incoherently but Jensen managed to catch it. Predictably, Jared was saying, “I told you so.”

Jensen furiously jacked Jared’s cock. He wanted his cocky actor to come first. Maybe that would bring him down a peg. Jared wasn’t playing fair, however. His ass clenched down on Jensen’s cock while Jensen pushed into him. “God, Jared,” Jensen moaned. “Just _come_ already!”

Jared yelled and then his hot come spurted on Jensen’s palm. “Fuck!”

Jensen moaned and the condom filled with his own orgasm. “Jesus!”

“Call me Jared,” Padalecki panted. He wiped at his stomach. “Great. Now I have to go out there and film.”

Jensen snorted. “Don’t be such a baby.” He tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash. “You’ve got one scene. Nail it and you can go home. And if you make a joke about me nailing you, I swear to god–,”

“Calm down,” Jared assured. “I want to be out of here as much as you do.”

*

Jared executed the scene perfectly and winked at Jensen when he was leaving. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Director.”

Jensen made a face and eagerly raced home. He slumped against the closed the door to his house when he finally arrived and scrubbed his face with his hand. “Fuck.”

His boyfriend appeared from the kitchen and handed him a beer. “Long day at work, sweetie?”

Jensen pulled him in and kissed him, warmth filling his body. “Yeah. The lead was being a real pain in the ass. I still can’t believe I hired him. But I feel better now that I’m here with you.” Jensen looped his arms around his waist.

“Sap.” Warm lips touched his temple. “I have dinner on the table, and my ass is waiting for you, Jen.”

Jensen chuckled. “I love you.”

Jared grinned and nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “Love you too, Jen. Sorry I was in a pain today.”

Jensen kissed his nose. “Eh. It’s why I love you, _Padalecki_. I'm just happy to celebrate with you now. Happy one-year anniversary.”

Jared hugged Jensen tight. “Happy one-year anniversary, baby.”  

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> i'm working through the prompts on my list, i'm just a little stuck on how to write a couple of them. But as always, feel free to leave requests here or at my [tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
